


Pregnancy Needs

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, Horny peter, M/M, Pregnant Peter, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 15:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16663006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony recognizes the vivid red blush resting high on Peter's cheeks as more than the pinkish glow pregnancy has given the boy’s skin. He smirks, moving his hand from the feet in his lap to rest high on Peter’s thigh, rubbing the silky smooth skin lightly. “Everything okay, baby boy? Need something?”





	Pregnancy Needs

Tony notices movement out of the corner of his eye, sees Peter squirming and rubbing his thighs together, or trying to really, the bulge of his five-month pregnant belly making the task slightly difficult. He recognizes the vivid red blush resting high on his cheeks as more than the pinkish glow pregnancy has given the boy’s skin. He smirks, moving his hand from the feet in his lap to rest high on Peter’s thigh, rubbing the silky smooth skin lightly. “Everything okay, baby boy? Need something?”

Peter blushes harder at the amusement colouring Tony’s words, because he can fucking _hear_ that smug smile, knows the asshole knows exactly what Peter needs. Bu he shifts closer to Tony on the couch anyway, unable to help himself because he’s _so fucking horny_. Being an eighteen year old boy in his second trimester of pregnancy has sent his already raging libido into overdrive, and all it takes is a brisk wind or a ten feet distance from Tony for his dick to start leaking, precome smearing the bottom of his protruding stomach.

But the pregnancy’s amplified all his senses, and he’s been sitting two feet away from Tony on the couch, gaze gravitating to the man’s gorgeous  side profile every few seconds, catching whiffs of his sexy cologne, those calloused hands giving him one of the best foot massages he’s ever gotten, and the moment is a replica of the evening that got him this pregnant in the first place. He looks up to meet Tony’s eyes, sees the man watching him with a borderline filthy grin on his face, dark eyes _hungry_. Even though they fucked only an hour ago, Tony seems ready to give him what he needs. “…‘m horny, daddy.”

Tony arches an eyebrow. “Oh? And what am I supposed to do about that?” Peter whispers a response, too low for Tony to catch, so he tips the boy’s chin up with his finger. “If you want something from me baby, daddy needs to be able to hear you ask for it.”

“W-want you to fuck me, daddy.”

“Hm, daddy doesn’t remember teaching you to ask for something like that, princess.”

Peter whimpers as Tony’s hand shifts closer to his aching cock, fingers running lightly up the underside before he’s pulling away. Peter whines, thrusting his hips up in an effort to chase after Tony’s hand before settling back, recognizing the futility in his actions. “Beg, sweetheart.”

“Mm, _fuck_ , I’m so horny, need you to fuck me daddy. Need it daddy, _please_.”

“You’re always horny for me, slut. That’s why you’re carrying my baby, because you spread your legs for daddy like a fucking whore.” Tony takes sick pleasure in watching the boy as Peter cants his hips into the air again, nearly wailing when he’s unable to find the friction he wants against the taut, smooth skin of his baby bump. “Aw, you need it so bad, don’t you baby boy?”

Peter whimpers helplessly, nodding his head shakily as tears pool in the corner of his eyes, the sensitivity of his erection becoming almost too much to bear.

“Well, come and get it then, baby.” With that, Tony lays back against the side of the sofa, casually, almost carelessly palming the bulge in his sweatpants. Peter shifts to his knees, one arm under his stomach for support and the other on the sofa stabilizing him. Tony discovered early on in the pregnancy that Peter liked to be cuddled, not coddled, and so he makes no move to help, simply enjoying the view as the boy’s movements makes his breasts and belly sway slightly. Peter eventually manages to position himself in his boyfriend’s lap, tugging down the pants and releasing the man’s hard length. Peter’s facing Tony, knows the older man likes to watch how his body and his bump move while he’s riding his cock.

He’s loose from their earlier fuck, can still feel the mixture of cum and lube in his hole, but he avoids sinking down onto Tony’s now leaking cock immediately. Instead he grinds his hips down in slow, filthy movements, savouring the feeling. Their cocks rub against one another, and Peter can feel Tony’s precome mark the underneath of his belly as well, and Peter lets out a high pitched moan at the same time Tony growls.

Tony reaches for the teen’s breasts, roughly tweaking one nipple. The reaction is immediate, Peter throws his head back and _screams_ , the pregnancy having turned the slightest stimulation of his nipples from blindly pleasurable to borderline painful. “You said you were horny, sweetheart. Daddy decided to give you what you need, and now you need to take daddy’s cock like a good little slut before I get bored and decide to leave you here. Cocksluts who tease don’t get rewarded. You wanna come, baby boy?” When the boy gives no answer, eyes closed and panting, so Tony reaches out and pinches the other nipple, drawing a broken wail from the boy’s mouth. “You’re not being very good at answering my questions today, angel.”

“Sorry, daddy, ‘m sorry. Yes, I wanna come.”

“Hm, well you gotta work for it. Ride me, baby.” Tony punctuates the statement with a slap across the boy’s ass, before moving to cup Peter’s waist as the teen reaches back and positions Tony’s cock against his entrance. He sinks down slowly, still not used to the length or girth, even after all this time. Tony lets out a groan as his cock is sheathed in that tight, wet heat achingly slow. Once Peter’s ass is flush with his thighs, Tony massages the bump as Peter adjusts to the intrusion.

Peter recovers quickly, setting up a fast, dirty rhythm that fills the living room with the sounds of their fucking. Tony can feel the remains of their earlier fuck around his length, and it turns him on even more when he takes Peter like this, fucked full and dirty, stripped of any innocence he might’ve had from before he met Tony.

Above him, Peter gasps, Tony’s dick filling him up in all the right ways, stretching him wide and moving against all the right places. He can feel every ridge, every vein as he rides the older man’s perfect length. He bites down on his lower lip in an effort to mitigate the embarrassing noises that are escaping his mouth.

Tony reaches up, tugging the lip out of Peter’s mouth and allowing the boy to suck on just the tip of his thumb instead. He pulls it away after a few seconds, returning his hands to Peter’s hips. “Wanna hear all those pretty noises you make for me, princess. You only get to stay quiet when daddy tells you to be quiet, and right now I want to fucking hear you _scream_.”

Tony takes over from there, setting a brutal pace as he fucks up into Peter, the boy helpless to do anything but support his bump and lean an arm back onto Tony’s leg, trying to stabilize himself as best he can. Tony loves the little whimper, the cute _ah ah ah_ ’s that fall from his boyfriend’s pretty pink lips. He shifts his hips slightly, knowing he’s found his target when Peter does let loose a scream, and he moves faster. “Ooh, found your sweet spot, didn’t I baby? You wanna come for me?” He cant help the small chuckle that escapes him at Peters frantic nod, but takes a few seconds to bat his hand away when the boy reaches for his cock. “Did daddy say you could touch his cock? No, I don’t think so. But you can come for me, just like this. Don’t shake your head baby, we both know you can. My sweet, perfect boy, carrying my baby. I’m so happy you’re mine, Pete, you know that? You’re a slut, but you’re my slut. You spread your legs like a whore, but your daddy’s whore. Daddy’s so lucky to have you baby boy. Come for me, show daddy why he’s so lucky to have you, show me what a perfect boy you can be. Come, baby, _come_.”

Peter comes so hard his vision blacks out the edges. He vaguely feels like he’s falling, his back hitting the sofa cushions as Tony thrusts deep once, twice more before he rests flush against Peter’s hips, filling the boy up with another load. Tony hasn’t come this hard in a while, and he’s shaking by the time he works through the aftershocks of his orgasm. He collapses behind Peter, cock soft but still resting inside the boy’s entrance.

Tony winds his arm around Peter just underneath his belly, moving up against him so his chest rests against the boy’s back. He places a kiss against where the boy’s neck meets his shoulder, whispering a soft “I love you”, before he drifts off to sleep as well.

Tony notices movement out of the corner of his eye, sees Peter squirming and rubbing his thighs together, or trying to really, the bulge of his five-month pregnant belly making the task slightly difficult. He recognizes the vivid red blush resting high on his cheeks as more than the pinkish glow pregnancy has given the boy’s skin. He smirks, moving his hand from the feet in his lap to rest high on Peter’s thigh, rubbing the silky smooth skin lightly. “Everything okay, baby boy? Need something?”

Peter blushes harder at the amusement colouring Tony’s words, because he can fucking _hear_ that smug smile, knows the asshole knows exactly what Peter needs. Bu he shifts closer to Tony on the couch anyway, unable to help himself because he’s _so fucking horny_. Being an eighteen year old boy in his second trimester of pregnancy has sent his already raging libido into overdrive, and all it takes is a brisk wind or a ten feet distance from Tony for his dick to start leaking, precome smearing the bottom of his protruding stomach.

But the pregnancy’s amplified all his senses, and he’s been sitting two feet away from Tony on the couch, gaze gravitating to the man’s gorgeous  side profile every few seconds, catching whiffs of his sexy cologne, those calloused hands giving him one of the best foot massages he’s ever gotten, and the moment is a replica of the evening that got him this pregnant in the first place. He looks up to meet Tony’s eyes, sees the man watching him with a borderline filthy grin on his face, dark eyes _hungry_. Even though they fucked only an hour ago, Tony seems ready to give him what he needs. “…‘m horny, daddy.”

Tony arches an eyebrow. “Oh? And what am I supposed to do about that?” Peter whispers a response, too low for Tony to catch, so he tips the boy’s chin up with his finger. “If you want something from me baby, daddy needs to be able to hear you ask for it.”

“W-want you to fuck me, daddy.”

“Hm, daddy doesn’t remember teaching you to ask for something like that, princess.”

Peter whimpers as Tony’s hand shifts closer to his aching cock, fingers running lightly up the underside before he’s pulling away. Peter whines, thrusting his hips up in an effort to chase after Tony’s hand before settling back, recognizing the futility in his actions. “Beg, sweetheart.”

“Mm, _fuck_ , I’m so horny, need you to fuck me daddy. Need it daddy, _please_.”

“You’re always horny for me, slut. That’s why you’re carrying my baby, because you spread your legs for daddy like a fucking whore.” Tony takes sick pleasure in watching the boy as Peter cants his hips into the air again, nearly wailing when he’s unable to find the friction he wants against the taut, smooth skin of his baby bump. “Aw, you need it so bad, don’t you baby boy?”

Peter whimpers helplessly, nodding his head shakily as tears pool in the corner of his eyes, the sensitivity of his erection becoming almost too much to bear.

“Well, come and get it then, baby.” With that, Tony lays back against the side of the sofa, casually, almost carelessly palming the bulge in his sweatpants. Peter shifts to his knees, one arm under his stomach for support and the other on the sofa stabilizing him. Tony discovered early on in the pregnancy that Peter liked to be cuddled, not coddled, and so he makes no move to help, simply enjoying the view as the boy’s movements makes his breasts and belly sway slightly. Peter eventually manages to position himself in his boyfriend’s lap, tugging down the pants and releasing the man’s hard length. Peter’s facing Tony, knows the older man likes to watch how his body and his bump move while he’s riding his cock.

He’s loose from their earlier fuck, can still feel the mixture of cum and lube in his hole, but he avoids sinking down onto Tony’s now leaking cock immediately. Instead he grinds his hips down in slow, filthy movements, savouring the feeling. Their cocks rub against one another, and Peter can feel Tony’s precome mark the underneath of his belly as well, and Peter lets out a high pitched moan at the same time Tony growls.

Tony reaches for the teen’s breasts, roughly tweaking one nipple. The reaction is immediate, Peter throws his head back and _screams_ , the pregnancy having turned the slightest stimulation of his nipples from blindly pleasurable to borderline painful. “You said you were horny, sweetheart. Daddy decided to give you what you need, and now you need to take daddy’s cock like a good little slut before I get bored and decide to leave you here. Cocksluts who tease don’t get rewarded. You wanna come, baby boy?” When the boy gives no answer, eyes closed and panting, so Tony reaches out and pinches the other nipple, drawing a broken wail from the boy’s mouth. “You’re not being very good at answering my questions today, angel.”

“Sorry, daddy, ‘m sorry. Yes, I wanna come.”

“Hm, well you gotta work for it. Ride me, baby.” Tony punctuates the statement with a slap across the boy’s ass, before moving to cup Peter’s waist as the teen reaches back and positions Tony’s cock against his entrance. He sinks down slowly, still not used to the length or girth, even after all this time. Tony lets out a groan as his cock is sheathed in that tight, wet heat achingly slow. Once Peter’s ass is flush with his thighs, Tony massages the bump as Peter adjusts to the intrusion.

Peter recovers quickly, setting up a fast, dirty rhythm that fills the living room with the sounds of their fucking. Tony can feel the remains of their earlier fuck around his length, and it turns him on even more when he takes Peter like this, fucked full and dirty, stripped of any innocence he might’ve had from before he met Tony.

Above him, Peter gasps, Tony’s dick filling him up in all the right ways, stretching him wide and moving against all the right places. He can feel every ridge, every vein as he rides the older man’s perfect length. He bites down on his lower lip in an effort to mitigate the embarrassing noises that are escaping his mouth.

Tony reaches up, tugging the lip out of Peter’s mouth and allowing the boy to suck on just the tip of his thumb instead. He pulls it away after a few seconds, returning his hands to Peter’s hips. “Wanna hear all those pretty noises you make for me, princess. You only get to stay quiet when daddy tells you to be quiet, and right now I want to fucking hear you _scream_.”

Tony takes over from there, setting a brutal pace as he fucks up into Peter, the boy helpless to do anything but support his bump and lean an arm back onto Tony’s leg, trying to stabilize himself as best he can. Tony loves the little whimper, the cute _ah ah ah_ ’s that fall from his boyfriend’s pretty pink lips. He shifts his hips slightly, knowing he’s found his target when Peter does let loose a scream, and he moves faster. “Ooh, found your sweet spot, didn’t I baby? You wanna come for me?” He cant help the small chuckle that escapes him at Peters frantic nod, but takes a few seconds to bat his hand away when the boy reaches for his cock. “Did daddy say you could touch his cock? No, I don’t think so. But you can come for me, just like this. Don’t shake your head baby, we both know you can. My sweet, perfect boy, carrying my baby. I’m so happy you’re mine, Pete, you know that? You’re a slut, but you’re my slut. You spread your legs like a whore, but your daddy’s whore. Daddy’s so lucky to have you baby boy. Come for me, show daddy why he’s so lucky to have you, show me what a perfect boy you can be. Come, baby, _come_.”

Peter comes so hard his vision blacks out the edges. He vaguely feels like he’s falling, his back hitting the sofa cushions as Tony thrusts deep once, twice more before he rests flush against Peter’s hips, filling the boy up with another load. Tony hasn’t come this hard in a while, and he’s shaking by the time he works through the aftershocks of his orgasm. He collapses behind Peter, cock soft but still resting inside the boy’s entrance.

Tony winds his arm around Peter just underneath his belly, moving up against him so his chest rests against the boy’s back. He places a kiss against where the boy’s neck meets his shoulder, whispering a soft “I love you”, before he drifts off to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is starkerchemistry, come say hi! :)


End file.
